Team SLVR
by Lich00
Summary: A new team of Huntsman and Huntresses in training take the stage and bring the fight to the White Fang. Team RWBY and JNPR will be appearing occasionally but its going to be the new teams mostly.


**SLVR **

**First chapter is going to be the standard meet and greet. After this though it'll pick up and get better I promise.  
**  
Silver looked out of the airships window with mixed feelings. He was on his way to Beacon but he didn't feel ready. He had heard about last years arrival's RWBY and JNPR and he had no idea how they were going to measure up to fighters like that.

"Hey man cheer up! We're on our way to Beacon!" Ray said slapping Silver on the back.

"Of course your happy. You got personal training from Qrow just like Ruby. Your probably gonna be on the strongest team in our year. I'll be lucky if they don't kick me out because I'm so weak. I don't even have a Semblance! You can shoot freaking lasers!" Silver yelled.

"Dude you are strong. I never-" Ray was cut off as they docked at Beacon.

They got off the airship and walked onto the strip leading to the campus. The second Silver took a step forward he ran into someone and fell backwards. He immediately stood up and helped them up.

It was a girl, with long bright green hair, black shorts a dark green t shirt and silver gauntlets. She had sunglasses but he guessed her eyes were green as well.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." She said as he pulled her up.

"No it's my fault. Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yep. I just arrived! So uh, do you know where we're supposed to go?" She asked.

"I think we just go straight. I'm Silver by the way." He said.

"I can see that, but what's your name?" She asked humorously.

Silver looked down. He had a gray shirt and blue jeans with silver shoes. His hair was silvery gray and his eyes were gray as well. He looked so… bland.

"I'm Lily. What do you use?" She asked laughing.

Silver drew two Longswords from their sheaths on his back and held them casually. He liked weapons and his swords reflected that. They were made of completely custom parts that he had painstakingly crafted himself and they were in excellent condition.

"Longswords? You must have quite an arm to use one in each hand."

He grinned and spun them quickly. The blades opened and split, the pommel shifted and adjusted itself into a stock and trigger. In just a few seconds the swords had completely shifted into twin Sub Machine Guns.

"Wow! Those are awesome! Bit more unique than mine. I made them based off of a blueprint and added my own unique touches. Dust Gauntlets." Lily said holding up her weapons.

"They seem pretty good. I'm not a brute force kind of guy but I can pack a punch if I need to." He said flexing his very lean arms.

"Okay mister tough guy. We should get going." She said laughing.

They walked down the stone street together talking about Beacon and wondering what the opening test would be. When they got to the main hall they sat in the back of the room and listened to the speech then met up with Ray in the temporary bedroom for new arrivals.

"Hey Sil! So you met a girl huh? It's good that you made a friend." He said shaking Lily's hand excitedly.

"Uh Silver? Who is this?" Lily asked smiling uncomfortably.

"Lily this is Ray. Ray this is Lily." Silver said introducing them.

"Oh that's right! I met someone to! Violet come meet my bro!" Ray said dragging a girl in a purple 'Combat Skirt' over to the group.

"Hello." She said timidly.

"Ray? Did you abduct her or something? She seems scared of you." Silver said eyeing his friend seriously.

"No. I just met her and well we talked for a while then I helped her find her way here." Ray said.

"More like dragged me around." Violet mumbled.

Silver and Lily drew their weapons and glared at Ray. He smiled and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Silver. Sorry about Ray, he gets excited easily." Silver said with a bow.

"I'm Lily. You okay? I know Silver isn't a hyperactive Idiot unlike someone!" Lily said glaring over at Ray.

"I'm fine. I don't see very well so I was actually kind of grateful for Ray's help." Violet said quietly with a small laugh.

"Well what do mean by you don't see well?" Lily asked bluntly.

Violet looked up at her and revealed her eyes. They were faintly purple and completely unfocused. A long scar ran across her face at the eyes and she turned her head to look at each of them.

"I'm almost blind. I can barely see you. I'm guessing Lily is the big green blob and Silver is that gray silhouette." She said.

"Oh wow. Sorry if I offended you." Lily said.

"No problem. Most people won't ask about it. If I get to know you a bit better then I'll tell you how it happened. Anyway can you help me find my stuff? I seem to have been dragged quite a ways away." She asked.

Lily escorted her back and Silver felt Ray's arm on his shoulder.

"You sure found an awesome girl. I told you that you'd be fine." Ray said grinning.

"Alright Kitty boy. Seriously you may be a Tiger but do you have to be so insensitive to other people?" Silver asked.

"Your just jealous because I've got Mad skills."

"Yeah and the fact that I'll never beat you at your best."

"Actually-" Ray got cut off as Lily walked back over.

"So where are we gonna crash? You two are the only people who I really know here so I guess I'm stuck with you." She said.

"Over in that corner? No ones there yet." Silver said pointing out a corner near the windows.

"Sure. Hey so what do you think the Team mission is gonna be? I heard that last year they had to go into the woods. You think we'll have to?" Ray asked.

"Maybe. I just hope I get one of you guys. You both seem strong." Lily said dropping her stuff.

"Yeah totally strong…" Silver said.

They stayed up late into the night talking and the next morning Violet was shaking them awake.

"Hey guys get up! We've got ten minutes till breakfast." She said.

"Violet? How'd you find us?" Lily asked.

"Well, Ray talks in his sleep so it wasn't that hard." She said.

"Take that White Fang Scum…" Ray mumbled still asleep.

"Ironic isn't it?" Silver said shaking him awake.

"What?" Lily asked.

"His other friends all joined White Fang. He was the only Faunos I knew who didn't." He said strapping his swords into place.

"He's a Faunos? I couldn't tell."

"Yeah everyone assumes the orange and black hair is dyed and it's so thick his ears don't show. Plus he hides his tail." Silver said kicking Ray awake finally.

"Huh… Faunos." Violet said.

A few minutes later they were in the mess hall chowing down on delicious food. Silver and Ray had huge stacks of pancakes. Lily had some waffles and tower whip cream. Violet had a bowl of fruit.

"What's with the fruit?" Ray asked practically inhaling his food.

"Oh I just really like it. It's so sweet and tasty." She said happily.

"Whatever you say." He said devouring the rest of his pancakes.

Then a team of second years sat across from them.

"You don't mind if we sit here?" One asked.

"No problem." Ray said staring at them as they were all girls.

Silver kicked him under the table and he stopped as he realized who they were.

"You guys are RWBY!" He exclaimed.

Violet blinked not knowing about the second years. Lily and Silver both stared in awe at the legendary team.

"Yeah so what?" Yang asked chowing down on a steaming stack of pancakes.

"You guys are legends back at Signal! Especially Ruby. You fought against the White Fang and that crazy Cinder lady all semester!" Silver said excitedly.

"It's not as awesome as it sounds trust me." Ruby said.

"But that whole situation with the train was the peak! I saw all the Nevermore flying through the air and then they were all just dead." Lily exclaimed.

"That wasn't us that was cocoa." Weiss said.

"Yeah but you guys were the ones who were there first. A couple of security cameras caught the whole thing on tape. It's awesome." Silver said.

"Well thanks I guess." Ruby said slightly red faced at all of the compliments.

There was awkward silence for a few minutes before Yang clapped her hands together.

"Well so you guys have your grouping today. Good luck. I hear professor Ozpin devised something really weird this year since word got out about how he used to do it." She said.

"That's comforting." Violet said spinning an orange on her fingertip.

"Well we should probably get going." Silver said.

The four new friends left together and went to the designated meeting area. A shuttle was waiting with Professor Ozpin standing in front.

"Now that we are all here, would you all please step inside so that we may be off." He said.

The twenty something students boarded the shuttle and the professor explained the challenge.

"You will each be given two days worth of rations. We will be dropping you off in the forest at different points and your assignment will be to reach the peak of the nearby mountain. Based on the method, speed with which you arrive along with your own resourcefulness you will be grouped together. Also the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner during your time at beacon. If you wish to leave the rest at any time then simply admit so and we will send in one of our senior students to evacuate you. Please note that any students who do not finish or are late will be sent back to Signal or your other respective academy." He said.

Ozpin began tossing supply packs to students and Silver looked around.

"Well guys I guess this is where we must part ways for now." He said.

"Yeah. But still I hope we get grouped together." Lily said strapping on her gauntlets.

"So I guess we'll meet up later. This is where I get off." Silver said as the airship landed.

As soon as the ship was out of sight he scrambled up a tree and began looking at his map to try and find the correct mountain. Once he was certain of his destination he began calmly walking through the forest.

Violet was the second one off the ship and she instinctively began walking towards the largest mountain that she could make out since she couldn't read her map so she was forced to follow her intuition. This was gonna be a loooong test.

Lily was in a fight within five minutes of getting off the shuttle. A pack of small beowolves simply surrounded her as she was walking through the forest.

"Well this is great. I was looking for a bit of stress relief." She said as she grinned and she clapped her hands together.

She smashed her fist into the first one stupid enough to charge her. The rest of the pack charged her and she leapt into the air. She reached into her belt pouch and pulled out a blue crystal. It fit perfectly into a slot in her gauntlet and she smashed her fist into the ground as she fell. Massive icicles spread out from the point of impact. The beowolves started dissolving immediately and she dusted off her shirt.

"Well that was fun." She said.

Ray was having far less fun than Lily. He was being chased by a huge Ursa that seemed intent on crushing him. It had armor like spines on its back and all he had managed to do was piss it off. Now he was tearing through the forest on all fours as it wrecked everything behind him.

"Why won't you leave me alone?! Don't you have better things to do?!" He yelled.

It roared at him angrily.

"I guess that's a no." He said sadly sprinting away.

Professor Ozpin was watching the students on his tablet from a cliff on the mountain and he looked questioningly at the Ursa chasing Ray. It looked very familiar…

An incoming call brought him back to the present.

"Hi sir! It's Ruby!" A girl yelled over roaring wind.

"What's wrong? I thought you were on a Grimm delivery mission?" He asked.

"Uh well the second we were out of range of Vales defensive systems a massive Nevermore attacked the airship and punched a few holes in the hull. We lost the captain so Weiss is trying to land is near Vale. But the real problem is that a few of the ancient cages fell out! They might have landed near the testing area so I was warning you now!" She said rapidly.

"Alright. I seem to have found a few of the samples. Now who all is still on the airship?" He asked keeping calm.

"Well, it's just Me, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Jean's team. Why?" She asked.

"There should be emergency parachutes on board. I want all of you to take them and get down here as soon as you can. Let the airship crash. You eight will have to help the new recruits get rid of these ancients." He said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be helping as well now get a move on." He said terminating the call.

He grabbed his cane and leaped down from the cliff.

Silver had just had his leisurely stroll through the forest ruined. A massive deathstinger had fallen out of the sky and it was pissed at him for some reason. Now he was barely managing to outrun it while avoiding its tail.

"Damn it! I need some backup!" He yelled.

As he yelled that Lily burst out of the trees in front of him. She saw the Deathstinger and leaped towards it. She smashed her fist into it and knocked it back a few dozen feet.

"Hey Partner." She said casually as the scorpion monster struggled to focus on the duo.

"Well, I guess your better company than Ray. Keep it focused on you. I'll try to cut its stinger." He said.

Lily nodded as he disappeared into the trees. She cracked her knuckles and waved to the Deathstinger. The scorpion warily started skittering towards her.

"What's a matter? Scared of me?" She asked fishing a glowing Green crystal out of the bag attached to her belt.

She slipped the crystal into her gauntlets and green light pulsed inside them. She slammed her hands into the ground and a few human sized rocks floated up into the air. She punched and kicked them all, launching them at the scorpion's face.

The rocks did little more than annoy it but they served their purpose as Silver dropped from a tree and cut the glowing stinger off of its tail. The orange bulb fell to the ground and Silver ran next to Lily.

"Well now it can't sting us." He said.

"Yeah, but it still has its mandibles, claws and oh yeah, it's big enough to trample us." Lily said calmly as she ejected the dust crystal from her gauntlets.

They took off as the Deathstinger realized this as well.

Violet was starting to worry. She could hear… something heading her way. It was big and whatever it was, it was chasing someone. So when Ray ran up behind her and yelled run she immediately looked back. Even with her bad vision she could make out the Ursa charging towards her. She took out her weapon and Ray stopped running turned back to get her. A simple pocketwatch expanded into a kite shield. Violet took a deep breath and screamed into the shield. Ray was twenty feet away when the wave of sound hit him. He fell to his knees and gripped his ears. The Ursa heard the sound and ran away. Violet then ran over to Ray and flipped him over.

"Ray are you okay?" She asked.

"I think I may be a little deaf in this ear." He said pointing to the orange and black striped ear poking out of his hair.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to catch you in that." She said apologetically.

"It's fine but what was that?" He asked.

"My semblance. I can make supersonic blasts with my voice. My older sister helped me make this shield after I had my incident." She said pointing to her eyes. "It's partly because I… I'm a Bat Faunos." She said brushing back her hair to reveal long black ears. "The shield has speakers that amplify my voice. So I can use it as a weapon." She said.

Ray poked her ears and she smacked his hand. He smiled then his expression turned to one of terror. He grabbed Violet's hand and started sprinting towards the mountain.


End file.
